1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crash pad for an instrument panel, and more particularly to a main crash pad for an instrument panel, which comprises a crash pad core including an acrylonitrille butadiene styrene (ABS) panel and a polycarbonate (PC) panel, and a lower frame made of polypropylene fumarate (PPF) of urethane series and attached to the lower surface of the crash pad core, thereby improving impact resistance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an instrument panel is a molded product made of synthetic resin and installed on an upper part of a center facia, in which an audio system or an air conditioning unit is installed. A front part of a driver's seat, in which a gauge board is installed, is made from a crash pad made of a rigid compound material so that the front part can withstand impact and protect a driver from impact when a vehicle collides with an object.
A crash panel is a molded structure made of plastic, and comprises a main crash pad installed for maintaining the shape of the crash panel, a urethane foam member positioned on the outer surface of the main crash pad, and a skin member attached on the outer surface of the urethane foam member.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view illustrating installation of a conventional crash pad for vehicles.
A conventional instrument panel (A) comprises a main crash pad 2 positioned on the upper part of a gauge board-receiving portion 10 and formed by plastic injection molding for maintaining the shape thereof, a urethane foam 4 covering the external surface of the main crash pad 2 and serving as a cushion, and a skin 6 having a small thickness and covering the external surface of the urethane foam 4.
A protruded portion 8 for intercepting a gauge board installed on the gauge board-receiving portion 10 is formed on the main crash pad 2.
In order to increase impact resistance and absorb impact, the above conventional main crash pad has a large thickness and includes the urethane foam therein, thereby having a heavy weight and increasing production costs.